The MICROM company discloses, on page 67 of its 2003/2004 price list, four different adapters for different blades. The user must buy a different adapter depending on the blade that is used. Misadjustment of the microtome can occur upon installation of a different knife holder.
The Vibratome company exhaustively describes, in its operating instructions for the Vibratome Series 3000 Plus Tissue Sectioning System, how double-edged razor blades must be broken in order to mount them in the same holder as the narrow-strip disposable blades (see page 9, left column, first paragraph).
A variety of knives are used for a microtome having a vibrating knife. These knives usually have different sizes and thicknesses. For example, a disposable razor blade is approximately 0.1 mm thick, and a sapphire knife approximately 1.2 mm thick. Because of the thinness of the razor blade, the clamping system must extend as close as possible to the knife cutting edge in order to stabilize it in the context of the cutting forces that occur. The expedient for these applications has hitherto been to change the knife holder. The disadvantages of this method are described in the existing art. A further disadvantage is that when razor blades having two oppositely located cutting edges are used, the razor blade must be broken in the middle.